Harry Potter e as Insígnias Mortais
by Diego Riddle
Summary: Harry corre contra o tempo, sua missão? achar as horcruxes, seu desejo? justiça. É em meio a toda essa conturbação que ele tera de lutar pelo seu desejo e ideal, sera ele capaz de conseguir?


A Partida.

Era tarde, Harry olhava fixamente para a ultima carta que recebera de Hermione: 

_Querido harry, estou morrendo de saudades.  
Conversei com rony, decidimos que voltaremos a hogwarts esse ano,  
E é com grande pesar que digo que sua busca pela horcruxes será solitária.  
Bom era isso..._

Não acreditava no que via Hermione e rony, seus melhores amigos o deixaram, depois de tudo ele estava só. Ele não podia acreditar tudo havia mudado em tão pouco tempo, dumbledore estava morto, ele estava novamente na rua dos alfaneiros, carregava o fardo de procurar as horcruxes, e o pior não tinha a mínima idéia de por onde começar.

Agora, com a morte do diretor é que ele compreendera realmente os dizeres de lupin certa vez:  
_Dumbledore é o único a quem Voldemort teme_. Um mês tinha se passado desde o trágico episodio, mas tudo mudara, o numero de mortos multiplicara-se infinitas vezes. Os jornais trouxas noticiavam desaparecimentos,catástrofes e mortes. Harry sabia muito bem que aquilo só aumentaria dali para frente, e que cabia a ele fazer algo para parar.

Ao virar para o lado, seus olhos recaem para a carta de lupin:

_Caro harry, as coisas andam difíceis,  
com a morte de dumbledore as pessoas estão com medo,  
são raras as pessoas que querem se unir a ordem,  
mas a quantidade de desistentes é incrível.  
era de se esperar, agora que ele se foi,  
muitos acham que não a bruxo no mundo capaz de parar voldemort,  
e os poucos que se opõem a ele tem sido exterminados um a um.  
Acredito que você já sabe disso tudo, porém estou avisando.  
Não faça nada de imprudente._

_Ass: Remo Lupin._

Era interessante, no ultimo ano Harry não parava de pensar em como seria bom que Lupin lhe escrevesse, porém agora que ele lhe escrevia harry não estava contente, afinal suas cartas vinham recheadas de noticias trágicas, ele já estava por demais arrasado, e essas noticias acabavam por minar suas poucas esperanças.

O sol colocava-se alto quando harry acordou na manha seguinte, tateando o bidê ao lado da cama para apanhar os óculos, Edwiges pipilava alto, ao olhá-la o garoto percebe a presença de uma outra coruja, empoleirada na gaiola da ave branca, motivo esse pelo qual a mesma protestava sonoramente. Harry caminha ate ela e apanha o pequeno rolo preso a sua pata, ao abrir se depara com um pequeno bilhete:

_Harry, hogwarts não ira abrir este ano. Portanto, Hermione e eu decidimos,  
iremos com você em sua busca pelas horcruxes. Mande noticias queremos saber como você esta,  
e também planejar tudo para a partida._

Perplexidade era pouco, harry estava além de tudo espantado, como era possível que hogwarts não iria abrir este ano? E todos os alunos dispostos a aprender magia? O que os professores e também os funcionários fariam este ano? Todas essas perguntas perpassavam a mente de harry, mas ele se sentiu ao menos reconfortado, seus amigos estariam do seu lado, e ele estava grato por isso, embora inicialmente tivesse dito querer fazer a busca sozinho.

Harry pensou muito e durante muitos dias, às vezes tinha a impressão que sua cabeça ia se espedaçar antes que ele conseguisse resolver seus problemas. Decidiu, porém que esperaria completar 17 anos, ai então correria a casa que fora de seus pais, a muito harry tinha o desejo de visitar Godric's Hollow, pois fora ali que tudo começara, e ele sentia que algo em relação a sua vida poderia ser revelado no local.Decidira também que enquanto suas buscas pelas horcruxes prosseguissem, ele ficaria na casa que fora de Sirius e que agora era sua, mandou estas informações via coruja para Hermione e Rony, e com um desejo ardente de fazer justiça foi que ele continuou sua monótona vida na rua dos alfaneiros.

Na manha do dia trinta e um, harry acordou decididamente muito cedo. Era seu aniversario, mas ele tinha de arrumar a mochila, queria partir cedo no dia seguinte, e, portanto todo planejamento era bem vindo. Tirou o pijama e colocou um jeans e uma jaqueta surrada no couro, mas foi só quando ia saindo porta a fora do quarto que notou a coruja das torres parada no peitoril de sua janela, imaginou é claro que era apenas mais uma carta de algum membro da ordem ou então de seus amigos rony e mione, Porém ao chegar perto, harry notou que havia não uma, mas sim nove corujas.

Harry se adiantou ate a janela e com paciência começou a desatrelar os embrulhos que elas lhe conferiam pacientemente uma após a outra. Hermione lhe mandara uma mochila nova e maior, segundo ela serviria para as longas viagens, Rony dera a harry um pequeno canivete multiuso, e harry lembrou com pesar do antigo que sirius lhe dera, do Sr. e Sr. Weasley o tradicional suéter tricotado a mão, dos gêmeos uma cesta com diversos produtos das gemealidades Weasley, Lupin lhe mandara um pequeno bolo de nozes, e harry pensou que talvez o professor tivesses gastado seus últimos galeões com tal agrado, Ginevra ou melhor, Gina lhe mandara um pequeno bilhete e também uma garrafa de hidromel, de Hagrid ele ganhou biscoitos feitos pelo mesmo, de Dobby um quadro e de monstro vermes.

Harry teve um dia diferenciado, dividiu seu tempo entre aturar os Dursley, contemplar seus presentes e se preparar para a partida. No dia seguinte acordou bem cedo, teceu um bilhete para seus tios, pos a mochila nas costas e aparatou para o largo grimmauld n° 12, ao avistar a casa entendeu que estava embarcado em uma jornada em só o destino poderia lhe revelar o desfecho.


End file.
